


Nighttime Surprises

by katambrosius



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bedwetting, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katambrosius/pseuds/katambrosius
Summary: Requested by FullBladderLemons.  Yuuri gets caught by Yuri after wetting the bed, but Yuri is surprisingly understanding.





	Nighttime Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullBladderLemons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullBladderLemons/gifts).



Yuuri focused all his energy on silence as he padded along the hall. He was torn between bundling his sheets closer to his chest, and holding them away in disgust. Just a few more steps and he’d be there. If anyone asked, he’d just say that he couldn’t sleep, and had done some laundry. He really hoped no one would ask. He was just shoving the sheets into the washer when a voice startled him, and he jumped, his arm banging loudly (and slightly painfully) against the rim. 

“What are you doing?” 

Yuuri turned wide eyes on his newest guest. “Yurio! I- I- uh...” Words failed him, and he trailed off awkwardly, bowing his head. 

“Did you wet the bed?”

Yuuri looked up in surprise. Yuri’s voice wasn’t as scathing as he expected, in fact, it wasn’t scathing at all. It was soft, understanding, even... empathetic? Yuuri nodded. There was no point denying it. All the evidence was right there.

“I’ve been stressed,” he said by way of explanation. He was again surprised as Yuri nodded. 

“It happens to me too.”

Yuuri felt his eyes widen in shock, and he stumbled to his feet, forgetting about his washing. “Yo-you?” Yuri’s cheeks were pink, and he shuffled his feet. 

“Yeah. Just sometimes. Grandpa says it’s nothing to be ashamed of, and-” he paused for a moment, and Yuuri waited. “So you don’t need to be ashamed either.”

Yuuri looked away and crouched back down. He tossed in some washing powder and pressed a few buttons. The gentle sound of water filled the silence. Yuuri stood again. 

“Don’t tell anyone?”

“I promise.”

Yuuri tilted his head in sudden confusion. “What are you doing up anyway?”

“I’ve just been to the bathroom,” stated Yuri blankly. 

“Oh, okay. Goodnight, Yurio.”

“Night, piggy.”

For once, Yuuri didn’t feel like he was being attacked.


End file.
